1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of traps for catching insects and particularly, flies and yellow jackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous traps have been devised for catching insects including flies and yellow jackets. Specifically, the prior devices include a one-way entrance passage leading into a holding chamber with the inlet side sufficiently smaller than the width of the chamber to limit the insect from escaping. A representative sample of insect traps are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
I have invented an improved insect trap by designing the entrance passage and bait receptacle in such a way that the insect is attracted from the receptacle through the passage and then into the chamber. Further, the entrance passage is spaced apart from the interior side wall defining the chamber to increase the difficulty of the insect crawling and escaping from the chamber.
Improved results have been obtained by configuring the inlet leading into the chamber while producing the chamber walls from screen to allow the ambient light to flood the chamber and the oblong slit. The bait receptacle is positioned in the passage with the light passing through the slit attracting the insect further in the passage and into the chamber. The bait receptacle is located externally of the insect holding chamber allowing the insect to be attracted to the bait prior to entering the holding chamber. Excellent results have been obtained in trapping flies and yellow jackets due to the oblong inlet coupled with the location of the bait receptacle relative to the holding chamber.
One embodiment of the present invention is trap for insects comprising a main body forming a hollow interior to hold insects. The main body including a bottom wall with an opening extending therethrough and further including an entrance wall with a top end. The entrance wall is continuous surrounding the opening of the bottom wall and extending upwardly therefrom to the top end forming an upwardly extending passage. The entrance wall at the top end has a non-circular, oblong slit forming an inlet into the main body to attract insects to move from the passage into the hollow interior. An insect bait receptacle is located within the passage beneath said inlet but outside of said hollow interior to attract insects into the passage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved insect trap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fly and yellow jacket trap with an entrance passage and bait receptacle configured and located to attract the fly and/or yellow jacket into the holding chamber.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent by the following description.